


Схемы вышивки: Традиции и народные промыслы

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Sellaginella



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Crafts, Embroidery, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sellaginella/pseuds/Sellaginella
Summary: Схемы вышивки с персонажами Второго Путешествия, с традиционными узорами скандинавских стран.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 3 - Челлендж





	Схемы вышивки: Традиции и народные промыслы

**Author's Note:**

> Исходные изображения для вышивки [со страницы персонажей](http://sssscomic.com/?id=characters) комикса

[](https://imgur.com/cBTo88p.jpg)

[](https://imgur.com/F3Hco0f.jpg)

[](https://imgur.com/8oH21dy.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/ufb73Ui.jpg)

БОНУС:  
[](https://imgur.com/rEhr177.jpg)


End file.
